


Hunting the Easter Bunny

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Easter, Easter Bunny, Easter Egg Hunt, F/F, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Oneshot, Peridot - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Peridot and Lapis learn about Easter and who the Easter bunny is. Later they actually try to hunt down the Easter bunny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter. Here's something I wrote for the holiday, and obviously hope you enjoy!

Easter Sunday, another earth holiday during spring that’s all about egg hunts and the Easter Bunny. On top of that, another earth long weekend that two alien rocks can relish and be acquainted with. 

Peridot had her tablet on her hands while lying down on Lapis’ hammock, aimlessly tapping and murmuring while she did her everyday personal research. She noticed that every site and almost everything on the internet was ‘easter themed’ and everyone was getting prepared for this so called holiday. 

“Hmm…Easter…?” she dubiously asked. Quickly her curiosity commenced. 

E A S T E R. She typed and read through several sources that she could gather. A whole heap of her casual studying and sympathies had this one character in all of her analyses. That character was apparently the Easter Bunny; 'a lagimorph rabbit that carries baskets of candy and decorated eggs and arranges them in parks and fake grass. Possibly an ancient deity or demi-god but more prospective to be the effect of government genetic experiments.'  
“Woah” she utters.  
Similarly children would also have to hunt for his dyed eggs as part of the holiday tradition. Once Peridot was done researching for several minutes, she immediately jumped out of the hammock and ran to the farm where Lapis was. 

“LAPIS!” she shouts while hurrying through the crops. She halts at the uncluttered space where their tractor was. Lapis sharply flies to the green gem when she hears her shouting her name and lands right in front of her. “What is it?” she asks.  
“Lapis, you need to see this.” Peridot gaits beside her and shows the amount of tabs opened in her tablet about the Easter bunny. 

The blue gem kneels down as she reads over the character’s descriptions and sees a few pictures and jpegs of what it perceived. “Well this doesn’t make sense.” Lapis expresses. “I don’t think bunnies can do that stuff. I also don’t think they can lay eggs.”

“That’s what I was thinking too.” Peridot says. “But this Easter bunny is like a hybrid of some sort so it probably wouldn’t think like how normal rabbits do. Also, Easter happens to be TODAY. What if it already placed its eggs overnight?” The green gem gasps afterwards. “We should start an egg hunt!” 

Peridot glances around the farm and began pacing around rather swiftly. “I bet there is a basket hidden in our crops right now.” She says as she reaches her arm through corn crops. Lapis chuckles to her abruptly keen behavior. She also began looking around their harvests but quickly doubted that there were any dyed eggs hidden somewhere.

“I don’t think there are any baskets here, Peridot.” She announces moments later. Soon, she began thinking of her own idea of an Easter hunt. “Actually…I think I know what would be more fun.”

“What do you mean?” Peridot asks.

The blue gem walks close to her. “What if instead of looking for its eggs, what if we looked for the ‘actual’ bunny?” 

“Are you…serious?” she asks enthralled. 

“Well, yeah a little. I mean wouldn’t it be a little easier to find the rabbit and ask where the eggs are hidden?” Lapis says.

“That’s kind of cheating, Lapis.” Peridot says. “But I’ll take my chances.” She started looking up on which habitat the Easter bunny lived in. But all she found was where normal cottontails subsisted. The green gem opens to comment how almost impossible it would be to pursuit the character. 

“Maybe Steven can help us.” Lapis suggests.

“Hmm. He does assist us a lot when it comes to something Earth relevant. We should see him right away!” Peridot says.

Lapis brings out her water wings when they were definite to visit Beach City and see Steven. Peridot jumped to her back and prepared for liftoff, whistling to call Pumpkin before their departure. “Pumpkin, we’re leaving!” she yells. He barks as he runs through the farm and then bounces to Peridot’s back. 

“LAZ, FLY US TO BEACH CITY!” the green gem declares. They took off and later, they make their way to town…

The three of them found themselves in the boardwalk, and the temple was many blocks away. As they walked and fairly explored the place, Peridot spots one staple, well actually a bunch of staples, in almost all over the corners of Beach city.  
“You’re seeing this right?” Peridot asks gaping at all the turns.  
“Mhm.” Lapis replies.  
‘BEACH CITY EGG HUNT’ was what posters read all over town. It was hosted by Mayor Dewey, and instead of eggs hidden in grass, it was in sand. A little confusing for the two gems a little since all the things they read about egg hunts was always in grassland. But since they know there was one, they decide to give themselves a little side quest before heading to Steven’s place. 

They strolled a little further in the boardwalk until they reached the arcade. As they were observing, they found Mayor Dewey speaking through a megaphone along with a few people with baskets wandering around. That must be the egg hunt. But before long, Peridot turns around to the arcade and unexpectedly found the thing they were looking for in the first place. 

“Lapis, look…!” she whispers loudly while pulling her arm repeatedly. 

“Stop pulling my arm–––whoa wait.” She replies looking at the arcade too.

A 5 foot tall mascot of the Easter bunny was inertly placed by the entrance, but Lapis and Peridot deviously failed to realize that it was a getup. The two gems looked at each other and nodded, thinking that it was real anyway, they had to kidnap it. 

They and Pumpkin quietly walk inside the arcade while looking gawkily suspicious. The mascot was in sight, and Peridot goes to sneak behind its back. Lapis and Pumpkin watch her gait to it and probably ready to pounce on it as unplanned. Rational that it was going to run off naively, she instantly grabs it by its diaphragm with her small arms.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Peridot exclaims like she was some abductor. 

Lapis was astounded and Pumpkin commenced barking. The blue gem brought out her water wings once again and grasped Pumpkin and Peridot clutching the Easter bunny. They swiftly flew out of the colonnade and began soaring back to the barn. 

“I can’t believe we found it.” Lapis says.

“But didn’t we have to see Steven?” the green gem enquires.

“Peridot, look who you’re holding.”

She looks down at the figure that she was grasping. Hunting the Easter bunny was apparently easier than pursuit on its eggs. 

It was Easter afternoon far ahead. The mascot they’ve recently captured was lying against a random corner of the barn, and the two gems and pumpkin were surrounding it like there was an interrogation, which was literally and currently going on.

“So tell us, Easter bunny, how many eggs have you laid and where have you hidden them?” Peridot asks. But she was answered with untainted silence. 

“I think it’s passed out. It hasn’t been speaking the whole time.” Lapis says.

“No way, its eyes are open. Maybe we just have to talk to it nicely.” Peridot says and clears her throat. “Hello! Please, make yourself ay home…!” Her look changes more positively in front of the mascot. But obviously, there was no response or movement giving the impression that it was being rude. 

Her expression changes back to being dulled. “Lapis, grab the baseball bat. We’re gonna do this the hard way.”

“Alrighty.”

The petite gem took out her table and researched once again. ‘how to talk to the easter bunny’ she ludicrously searches. A tab of information was back on her screen again.  
At that moment, she realizes the data she missed about the character. It was IMAGINARY.

“ohhhh.” Peridot groans in awkwardness. Lapis comes back with the baseball bat and just in time for the green gem to show what she read. “It’s fictional…” she displays the data. 

“Then, wait, who’s that right now?” she points at the mascot.

“Apparently, that is a mascot of who we wanted to look for…who doesn’t exist.” It was then the appropriate moment that the two gems face palmed. Not only were they failed mythbusters, they were also technically thieves. “We have to give it back, don’t we?” Lapis asks. 

They flew back to Beach city and went back to the arcade where Mr. Smiley was under pressure for a while. They surrendered the mascot to him, but the situation was not over when they had to explain why they stole it. 

“Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you guys would’ve caused?” Mr. Smiley asks uneasy. “And I thought you were no trouble at all either.”

“Yeah we’re sorry…But we swear it won’t happen again.” Peridot gives her apology.

Mr. Smiley started putting on the costume considering he was supposed to wear it for the Beach City egg hunt. “You’re lucky the children have been patient for 5 minutes.” He says. “If you hadn’t come back with the suit and confessed, I would’ve called the authorities on you.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Peridot says. “We’ll be heading off now. Happy Easter…!” 

It was back to the barn at last. She and Lapis were on the truck balcony doing their usual binge watching of Camp Pining Hearts and decided to stick on doing that for the whole Easter. The first episode they put on was absurdly an Easter episode where everything was a competitive egg hunt. 

“I should know better than to believe in fairytales…” Peridot utters regretfully.

“Don’t let yourself down, Peri.” Lapis says “You just misread your stuff that’s all.”

“But I never misread anything. I’m sorry we were on pursuit for nothing…” 

“But we had fun though, didn’t we?” Lapis asks.

“Well, yes. I think we did.” Peridot replies.

“Then that’s it. That’s all I wanted anyway.” The two gems grinned softly.

Paulette was the winner of the Easter egg hunt in the episode. The ending was similar to Lapis and Peridot’s conversation only it was about how Percy would have won the hunt by cheating. 

“You just want to have a normal egg hunt?” Peridot asks looking at Lapis.

“Sure. You’re gonna make the eggs.” Lapis replies.

“You and Pumpkin color them with the spare paint cans.” 

“And we’ll both hide them afterwards.” 

“Please don’t cheat by placing them somewhere I can’t find them.”

“I won’t” she ends the conversation shiftily laughing. 

They went back inside the barn to commence making their first egg hunt before Easter ends.


End file.
